


Five things that may or may not have happened at Leena's Bed & Breakfast

by Crimsoncat



Series: 5 Things [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, Implied Femslash, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what the title says it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scrabble

i. Scrabble

 

"Triple word score!" Pete jumped to his feet and did a little victory dance. "Who's the ignoramus now!"

Helena and Myka were stunned. He had just slaughtered them at scrabble, something that should have been impossible. It wasn't that they thought Pete was stupid. But against the writer and avid reader, it should have been no contest. This was simply not something they were prepared to deal with. The two women could only sit there, dumbfounded, as Pete danced around the room.

In the end, that was his mistake. If Pete had been a gracious winner, he wouldn't have been dancing in front of the window. If he hadn't been dancing in front of the window, Helena wouldn't have noticed the glint of silver peeking out of his pocket.

"If I might interrupt this lovely display of sportsmanship, what is that in your pocket?" Helena sounded simply curious.

Pete immediately stopped dancing, shoving his hands into his pockets as he slowly turned to face them. Helena was watching him with the intensity of a hawk watching a field mouse. He took a small step backwards, towards the door.

"Pocket? What? Nothing!" Pete took another small step away from them.

"It certainly couldn't be Webster's pocket watch. You would never remove such a precious artifact from the warehouse just to win a friendly wager, would you Pete?" Helena gave him a deceivingly friendly smile.

"No. You're absolutely right! Of course I wouldn't!" Pete's attention shifted to Myka as she stood. He took a bigger step back, risking a quick glance over his shoulder to judge the distance to the hallway. When he turned his attention back to Myka, she had moved closer.

"Webster's pocket watch, Pete?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mykes, would I do something like that?" Pete laughed nervously.

"Yes. Yes you would." Myka took another step towards him, and Pete bolted. "Get back here Lattimer!" Myka shouted, running after him.

Helena chuckled, listening to Pete try and plead his case as they ran through the B&B. A loud crash and manly yelp echoed from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Artie bellowed. "Is that Webster's pocket watch? **PETE!"**

Helena made a face at the game board. Triple word score indeed! She caught the edge of the scrabble board with her toe and flipped it off the coffee table. Scrabble tiles slid across the floor, and Helena nodded in satisfaction. She settled back against the couch, smiling as Artie's angry voice floated down the hall. Just another relaxing Sunday at Leena's.


	2. Cookies

ii. Cookies

 

"No way, you are **not** getting that cookie!" Claudia's voice rang loudly through the B &B.

Myka had been headed towards the sun room, book in hand, eager to put up her feet and relax after a long and painful mission. But Claudia's outburst had her changing course, and detouring towards the kitchen. Myka leaned against the doorway, a smile quickly forming, as she watched her friends bickering over baked goods.

Pete was barely able to keep the plate with the last cookie out of Claudia's reach, dodging just in time. Claudia growled in frustration as Pete stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, very mature." Claudia huffed. "You already polished off five cookies Pete. FIVE!"

"I'm bigger than you are, I need more cookies to keep the engine running." Pete once again dodged the young woman's desperate lunge.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed Myka lingering in the doorway. His artful maneuver away from Claudia had taken him a bit too close to his partner, and she gracefully leaned in and plucked the cookie off the plate.

"Oh, oatmeal raisin! Yum!" Myka exclaimed happily.

Pete whirled around to face her but she danced out of his reach before he could reclaim his delicious cookie. Claudia sighed loudly, and Pete looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Myka grinned cheekily before opening her mouth to take a bite. Eyes closed, already humming with pleasure at the thought of Leena's oatmeal raisin cookie, her mouth closed.. over nothing but air. Myka's eyes flew open in shock. Her cookie was gone! Claudia doubled over in laughter as a sensual voice tickled Myka's ear.

"Really, darling. Eating the last cookie? Without even offering to share? Bad form, dearest. Bad form indeed."

Myka turned to find Helena standing right behind her, the cookie in her hand. Myka's gaze never left the cookie as she tried to back peddle.  
"Of course I was going to share. I was just about to bring it out to the sun room so I could enjoy this delicious cookie with you." Myka blinked, turning her attention from the tasty cookie. One look at Helena's face and it was clear the inventor wasn't falling for it.

"I could have lost a limb!" Myka insisted. "I snatched a cookie from **Pete Lattimer**! Lesser men have _died_ trying to do that!"

Pete scoffed behind her, but he was ignored.

"Yes, I suppose that was rather brave of you." Helena agreed. "Risking life and limb so I might have this delectable treat."

Myka nodded.  
"Yes. _Exactly_."

Helena's expression softened.  
"Thank you, darling. That's really very sweet of you."

Helena leaned in slowly, stopping with her lips just inches away from the younger woman's. Myka inhaled sharply, leaning in to close the space between them. Helena's lips ghosted across Myka's as she spoke softly.

"I will be sure to treasure every last bite."  
  
Helena pulled back, a twinkle in her eye, as she took a large bite. She moaned in appreciation.  
"Delicious!" Helena exclaimed, leaving the room with the rest of the cookie.

Claudia, Pete, and Myka watched her go, stunned into silence. Claudia was the first to break the spell.

"The **last** oatmeal raisin cookie!" Claudia moaned dramatically. "Leena only makes those once a month!"

Pete glanced over at his partner, who was still staring down the hallway after Helena. He shook his head.  
"I can't believe you let her take our last cookie." Pete scoffed.

Myka blinked, coming back to reality. Mouth suddenly dry, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Absolutely worth it." She gave Pete and Claudia an apologetic smile. "There's always next month."


	3. Glass Shards

iii. Glass Shards

  

"Ow! _Shit_."

It's the quietly muttered curse that catches Helena's attention. She glances up from the newspaper she'd been pretending to read in an attempt to avoid morning small talk with her co-workers. Nothing against Pete, or Leena for that matter, but Helena isn't in the mood for mindless morning chatter today. But she puts down her paper, and glances across the room to where Myka is crouched on the floor in front of a shattered cup.

Claudia enters the room then, making Leena and Pete smile as she spouts some witty comment. Helena isn't really listening. Instead, she watches as Myka sweeps up the glass shards with the small broom and dustpan they keep for just such an occasion. Myka dumps the broken pieces of the cup into the trash with a sigh, before turning back to the sink and frowning at her finger. Helena is at her side with no real memory of moving across the room. Myka has that effect on her sometimes, and it is extremely concerning. But that is something she can tuck away to worry about later.

"Are you alright?" Helena asks, peering over Myka's shoulder at her finger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a piece of glass. It's nothing."

Helena grasps Myka's hand, gently pulling it towards her, and Myka lets her. Helena spends a few moments examining the finger before bringing it to mouth and pressing her lips against the wound. She starts sucking at it, and Myka gasps despite herself. Helena raises her head after a moment, turning to spit the piece of glass into the sink. Myka can feel her face burning as she tries to will her heartbeat back to a normal pace. Helena is still holding her hand.

"Wow." Pete comments from across the room. "That was kind of hot." He turns towards Claudia for support, and she nods in agreement.

"Yah. Totally hot."

Helena releases Myka's hand, smiling at her before turning back to the table.  
"Nonsense. I was simply helping my fellow warehouse agent with her injury." Helena scoffs at them.

"Uh-huh." Claudia is smirking at the inventor as she reclaims her seat.

"Note to self: get injured around H.G. A lot." Pete laughs.

His laughter doesn't last long. On her way towards the cabinet where they keep a first aid kit Myka punches him. Hard. Pete yelps, clutching his shoulder.

"OW!" Pete exclaims. "What the hell, Mykes?"

"Stop being an ass." Myka mutters, rummaging through the cabinet. She finds the first aid kit and drops it on the kitchen table, sliding into her seat and searching for a band-aid.

Helena, seated beside her, plucks the band-aid from her hands once she finds it. She also claims a little tinfoil packet with an alcohol swab from the kit. Helena looks at Myka expectantly, and Myka smiles. She offers Helena her wounded finger. Helena cleans and bandages the small cut as gently as she can.

"Good as new." She remarks. Helena looks up from Myka's finger, smiling at the curly haired beauty. Myka returns the smile.

"Thanks." Myka says softly.

"My pleasure, darling."

"Ugh. Cute overload." Claudia remarks, making a face at them.

Leena swats her.  
"Hush. It's sweet."

"We have a ping, children!" Artie exclaims as he enters the room. "Pete, Myka, your plane leaves in two hours."

"But it's our day off." Pete protests.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Never mind then, I'm sure the artifact can wait."

"Really?" Pete looks hopeful.

"NO!" Artie snaps. "People are _dying_ , Pete. Get ready!"

Pete stands up, muttering something about labour laws as he heads for the stairs.

"I heard that!" Artie shouts after him.

Myka laughs as she follows her partner from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one. Thoughts?


	4. Lover of Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it occured to me that if I'd posted my last two stories as chapters for this one it'd be done already. I banged my head against the wall for a minute, and then this happened.
> 
> Marilyn Monroe was a huge bibliophile with a disgustingly high IQ. I only mention it because the artifact created for this story? Could absolutely be a thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

iv. Lover of Books

  

" **PETE!** " Myka's shriek shattered what had been, up until that moment, a very peaceful afternoon. Three heads turned towards Myka, with varying degrees of urgency, to see what had happened.

Pete stood beside Myka, laughing hysterically, with the garden hose still in his grip. Myka had been reading quietly, oblivious to the world. Unfortunately giving Pete ample opportunity to soak her with the hose. Claudia started to laugh as well, until she caught the look on Leena's face. A look she only got when something in someone's aura worried her. Claudia glanced at H.G. She was also looking less than impressed. Blinking in confusion, the redhead turned her attention back to Pete and Myka. It took a moment, but she saw it. So did Pete.

"Ah! Crap! Mykes, I'm _so_ sorry!" Pete dropped the hose as if it had burned him. He tentatively reached out for Myka, resting his hand on her arm.

"It's ok, Pete." Myka sighed. She didn't look at him. All of her attention was focused on the ruined book in her hands. "You didn't do it on purpose."

Pete watched as Myka pushed her feelings aside in an attempt to keep him from feeling worse than he already did. She gave him a small, forced smile. It didn't work of course. He knew Myka too well for that.

"I'm just going to.." Myka nodded towards the B&B before turning to head inside. She carried the book carefully, as if it were an injured kitten, cradled against her chest.

Helena shook her head at Pete as she walked by him, following Myka into the B&B. Pete looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. He turned towards Claudia and Leena with a helpless look on his face. The hose continued to spray into the grass, completely forgotten.

* * *

"Myka?" Helena called as she entered the B&B. She noticed the trail of water droplets on the ground and followed them into the kitchen. She found Myka at the counter. And though Myka was facing away from her, Helena could tell by the way her shoulders trembled that she was trying not to cry.

"Oh, darling." Helena sighed, moving across the room towards her. She put her hand on Myka's back in silent sympathy as they stared down at the book.

"It's worse than I thought." Myka's voice was small. The book was a pitiful soaked mess. It rested on one of their dishtowels, and Myka's hand hovered in the air above it. As if she were going to stroke it's pages.

"I'm so sorry, Myka."

"No, it's fine. It's just a book. I can buy another one." Myka tried to shrug it off, but Helena wouldn't let her.

"It is not _just_ a book. Not a single book you own is _just_ a book. Certainly not this one." It was just bad luck that Myka had been reading the Chronicles of Narnia. The very same volume her father used to read to her from as a child. The book itself could be replaced, but it would never be the same. It was one of the few happy memories of her father that Myka had from her childhood. One of the rare times he wasn't making her feel like she wasn't good enough.

Myka sighed, glancing away from the woman beside her. "I forgot I told you about that. I can't believe you remember."

"I remember everything you tell me." Helena replied seriously. "It's alright to be upset."

"It doesn't do any good. It'll just make Pete feel even worse." Myka turned back towards Helena, eyes wide with panic. "You **can't** tell him!"

And this was one of the things Helena loved most about Myka. Even with tears in her eyes, she was more concerned with her friend's feelings. Helena bit her lip. She should tell him. Let him know exactly what his childish antics had cost Myka. But she couldn't, not with glassy green eyes begging her not to.

Helena sighed, frustrated. "I won't."

This earned Helena a genuine smile, though it was very small and sad. Helena didn't want to think about the way that look tugged at her heart and made it ache. She didn't want to consider what that might mean. Helena simply drew Myka into her arms, hugging her tightly. She eyed the book over Myka's shoulder.

* * *

Helena had a solution two days later, though she had to wait a week before she was left alone at the B&B long enough to put her plan into action. Myka hadn't been able to bring herself to throw out the book, and Helena grabbed it from Myka's desk on her way downstairs. The damned thing looked even more pitiful than it had when it was soaking wet. She was hopeful it wouldn't be quite so bad once she was finished.

Helena had spent a lot of time browsing the warehouse manifest when she'd first been reinstated as an agent. She was confident that she knew of an artifact that could fix the book. Helena had managed to pilfer it from the warehouse a few days ago, and had kept it hidden in the library. Helena had, of course, neglected to mention any of this to the rest of the team. She had no desire to deal with any of their reactions, and so she simply kept it to herself.

She couldn't help but smile as she reached the ground floor. If this worked, Myka would be ecstatic. Though, Helena reminded herself, she only cared because Myka was a nightmare to work with like this. That was all. Helena was going to fix the book so she could return to a pleasant working environment, free of sad green eyes and pouty lips. Not for any other reason.

* * *

" _Bloody_ hell!"

Myka frowned as the British curse filtered from the open door. She glanced over her shoulder at Pete who only shrugged. They had been walking past, headed towards the warehouse to get some work done. Instead, they detoured into the library. Myka's eyes immediately went to the woman sitting on one of the overstuffed couches. Helena was glaring at something in front of her on the coffee table as she carefully cradled her hands in her lap. Myka's frown deepened.

"Helena?"

Helena's head whipped around at the sound of her name. She had obviously not been expecting them. "Myka!" Helena didn't sound panicked, exactly. But she certainly wasn't her usual cool self.

"Are you ok?" Myka moved closer, not missing the way Helena angled her body to block Myka's view of her hands.

"Perfectly fine. I was just.."

Myka gasped in surprise as she came around the couch, her attention shifting from Helena to the book in front of her on the coffee table. With a shaking hand she reached out to touch the cover. She could tell this was the same book Pete had ruined the week before, though it seemed to be in perfect condition. "How.."

Pete, who had followed Myka over, reached out to touch the book. Myka absently slapped his hand away before he could.

Helena smirked, pleased with Myka's reaction. "How else, darling? We do work in a place where miracles happen you know."

It took a moment for the meaning of her words to register. Myka's gaze skipped from the book to Helena's hands and Helena immediately tensed. "What did you use?" Myka asked.

Helena frowned at her. "What does it matter what I used? The book is whole again. I'm not in danger of harming anyone else, if that's what you're worried about."

"You know it's not." Myka sighed at her.

"It doesn't matter." Helena insisted.

"Hey, what's this?" Pete's curios question caught their attention. Helena groaned as Myka turned to look at what her partner had found.

"Helena Wells! You **didn't**!" Myka exclaimed. She whirled back to face the older woman, taking Helena's hands in her own before Helena could stop her. Myka gently turned her hands over, wincing at the sight of them. "Oh, _Helena_." Myka sounded so sad. It was the exact opposite of what she'd been hoping to achieve.

"I'm fine." Helena insisted. "It'll heal in a day or two."

Pete's eyes widened, immediately understanding why Myka was so upset. "Dude. That must have **hurt**." Helena glared at him, and Pete threw his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Marilyn Monroe's bookmark? Really?" Myka sighed

"Marilyn Monroe's _bookmark_?" Pete echoed in surprise.

"Yeah, you know we have a lot of her things." Myka sat down next to the older woman, frowning at her ravaged hands. Helena watched her suspiciously. "We need to clean these out so they don't get infected."

"Oh no, thank you, I'm quite alright." Helena insisted.

Pete laughed as he watched Helena try to escape. One fierce look from Myka was all it took for her to settle back onto the couch with a sigh. His laugh turned into a cough as Helena glared at him yet again. She seemed to have a lot less patience for him than usual.

"So.. bookmark? Why does Marilyn Monroe have a magic bookmark?" Pete asked in an attempt to shift Helena's focus.

"She loved books." Myka answered. "It repairs any damaged book you use it with. And gives dozens of paper cuts to the person stupid enough to use it."

Helena yanked her hands out of Myka's grasp. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Myka sighed, her eyes rolling towards the ceiling at the offended tone in Helena's voice. Pete took that as his cue to exit stage right. He dug out the pair of purple gloves he made sure to carry with him at all times, though he rarely remembered to use them. Helena's hands were a great cautionary tale though and Pete made sure he was gloved before opening the book and picking up the bookmark.

"I'll just go put this.." Pete trailed off as he realized neither of them were listening. He shrugged and headed for the door, eager to escape before things got ugly.

* * *

"You're welcome, by the way." Helena snapped.

"That's not what I meant!" Myka insisted. She reached for Helena's hands, and the older woman once again kept them beyond her reach. "Helena! Let me see them!"

"No, I don't think I will."

Myka groaned in frustration. "Why are you being so.."

"Stupid?" Helena interrupted with a frown.

"..stubborn." Myka finished her thought, deciding to ignore Helena's outburst. The older woman sat back with a huff, her hands held carefully in her lap.

"Please, Helena." There was no response. But, she didn't try and escape when Myka reached for her once more. Myka gently grasped her hands, turning them over as she inspected the multitude of cuts.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Myka asked quietly, and Helena rolled her eyes.

"As I told you, it's nothing. It will heal within a couple of days."

"Yes, but it must have hurt. A lot."

Helena became aware of the fact that Myka was lightly bushing a thumb against her palm. It felt rather soothing. "A bit, perhaps. But only for a moment."

Myka's lips twitched into a smile. "Well, I appreciate it. That book means a lot to me."

"Yes, I know. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Helena confessed softly.

Myka raised Helena's hands to her lips, placing a light kiss into each of Helena's palms. She raised her head to meet Helena's gaze, green eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thank you." Myka said simply.

Helena swallowed, licking her lips nervously. "You are quite welcome, darling." The smile Myka gave her made Helena's heart stutter in her chest. Sitting there, in that moment, Helena knew she'd done the right thing. Regardless of the pain in her hands. It was absolutely worth it, just to see those green eyes sparkling again.


	5. Neutralizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the lag time between posts. My life has been a bit.. hectic as of late. Just a short chapter to get this story finished. No beta, as usual. It feels a bit rougher than my other work, please be extra forgiving of any typos/mistakes you might find. I'm trying to get used to writing these two again.
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for reading :)

v. Neutralizer

  

Myka groaned loudly, head falling back against the wall. She was sitting in the hallway outside the bathroom, and had been sitting there for close to thirty minutes waiting for Helena to finish. The older woman did not understand the concept of a quick shower. Normally Myka didn't mind. She was happy to wait, knowing how very much Helena loved relaxing under the hot water. Myka was usually content to give Helena as long as she wanted. But, Myka wasn't usually covered in neutralizer goo. An accident in the warehouse had left both women covered in the sticky slimy substance, and Myka's usual amused patience was absent. Instead she was getting more and more irritated that Helena was being so inconsiderate.

Myka got to her feet, cringing at the feel of her hardening clothes. She pounded on the bathroom door. "Helena!"

After a few minutes without a response, Myka knocked a second time. When Helena once again failed to respond Myka tried the doorknob. She was surprised to find the door unlocked, but did not hesitate. Myka entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her quickly. The air was thick with steam and the sound of Helena singing softly. Myka noticed the pile of goo covered clothing abandoned in the middle of the floor, and Myka's irritation spiked even higher.

She felt disgusting. The neutralizer had hardened in her hair and in her clothes. And while she'd been sitting in the hall feeling more miserable by the minute, Helena had been in here relaxing under a steady stream of hot water.

"Helena!" Myka exclaimed loudly, furious.

Helena peered out from behind the curtain, smiling at the curly haired beauty. "Hello, darling."

"You kept me sitting in these disgusting clothes for thirty minutes Helena. Thirty minutes!" Myka shouted.

Helena cringed at the sound, amplified as it was in the small space. "Really, is it my fault you waited that long?"

Myka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Helena Wells so help me..."

"Last week, after the two of you returned from your artifact retrieval covered in mud, you threatened to join agent Lattimer in the shower when he took too long." Helena sighed. "And that was after just ten minutes."

Helena ducked back into the shower, leaving Myka to blink at the curtain in confusion. "Forgive me, Myka. I will be out in a moment."

Myka did not respond. True to her word, it was only a moment before Helena turned the water off. "Would you mind handing me a towel?"

Helena pulled back the shower curtain just far enough to be able to see Myka. She was very careful to keep her body out of sight as she looked at the younger woman. Myka's mouth hung open slightly and She appeared dazed.

"I truly am sorry, Myka." Helena spoke softly. "I thought..." Helena shook her head. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter what I thought. I should have known you wouldn't..." Her voice trailed off as Myka undid the button on her jeans.

Myka unzipped her pants and attempted to push them off her hips. The neutralizer goo had softened a bit in the humidity of the bathroom, but removing the jeans still required a bit of effort. Helena's breathing hitched as Myka stepped out of them.

"I'm not a mind reader, Helena." Myka spoke as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"I beg your pardon?" Helena blinked, pulling her attention away from Myka's nimble fingers.

"I can't read your mind." Myka repeated. The final button fell away and Myka shrugged out of her shirt. "If you wanted me to join you in the shower, you should have asked."

Helena's eyes widened as Myka reached to undo her bra. It joined the clothing pooled at Myka's feet, and Helena inhaled sharply. Myka slowly slid her panties down her legs, enjoying the expression on Helena's face. Equal parts surprise, longing, and arousal.

"I will be sure to remember that." The older woman murmured as Myka kicked aside the pile of clothing.

Myka stepped towards her, hesitating beside the tub. Helena smiled, charmed by the vulnerability that flickered, in the depths of Myka's beautiful green eyes. She held out her hand to Myka. "Please, my dearest Myka." Helena spoke softly. "Will you join me?"

Myka smiled, the hesitation fading as quickly as it appeared. She took the offered hand. "Was that so hard?" Myka asked teasingly.

Helena helped her into the shower. She pulled Myka close, wrapping the taller agent in her arms as she Kissed Myka deeply. Myka melted against her and Helena held her tighter in response. "Can you forgive me?" Helena murmured against Myka's lips.

Myka backed her against the wall of the shower. With gentle and trembling fingers, Myka tucked wet strands of hair behind Helena's ear. Her hand trailed down the side of Helena's face in a loving caress. Helena leaned into the touch, smiling at the look in Myka's eyes.

"Helena Wells, I could forgive you anything." Myka murmured softly.

Helena flinched ever so slightly at Myka's words. And later, it would make sense. Weeks from now, Myka would remember this moment. Her beloved's subtle flinch. The soul numbing sorrow that flashed through Helena's eyes, dark as inkwells, almost too quick to see. But before Myka could comment, Helena's lips were on hers once more. If the second kiss was a touch more desperate than the first, Myka did not notice. Not then. Later, with Egyptian sands hidden in unmentionable places, Myka would look back on this moment and understand. But for now, the only thing she noticed was the sweetness of Helena's lips. The way the other woman's body pressed against her own. As strong hands tangled in her curls, and Helena kissed her hard enough to bruise, Myka sighed happily. Any worry she might have had a moment ago completely forgotten as she pulled Helena even closer and lost herself in the feel of impossibly soft lips caressing her own.


End file.
